


Pick Your Flavor

by sayonarabbh (smallchittaphon)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/sayonarabbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm just your neighbor"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Your Flavor

**Author's Note:**

> written for round 2 of YEOLLIEPOPDAY [here](http://yeolliepopday.livejournal.com/40406.html)!

"Chanyeol - fuck!" Kyungsoo withers in Chanyeol’s hands and shakes, his thighs nearly caving in on Chanyeol's head where it nestles in between his legs. Kyungsoo’s chest is rising and falling at a rapid pace, the armrest of the loveseat digging into his lower back. His moans echo throughout his living room as the suspense of getting caught only turns him on more.

Kyungsoo lets his fingers slide into Chanyeol's hair and he tugs slightly when the older one nibs along the vein on Kyungsoo's cock. Chanyeol’s tongue flattens, licking _up up up_ , drawing soft _ah ah ah_ 's from the Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo thrusts into Chanyeol's mouth weakly, earning him a slap on his thigh that has him strangely addicted. 

Chanyeol comes off Kyungsoo’s cock with a soft _pop_ \- his lips looking absolutely delectable and swollen. Kyungsoo is so entranced that he doesn't even realize his fingers are tracing the puffy pink lips until Chanyeol's tongue peeks out to lick the padding of Kyungsoo’s thumb as he shoots Kyungsoo the most beautiful look. 

Chanyeol hovers over Kyungsoo, his lips grazing Kyungsoo's jaw, his mouth ghosting over Kyungsoo’s skin. Kyungsoo feels like he's back in college with Chanyeol leaning over him like this, looking at him with a comforting look.

"What do you want, Soo?" Chanyeol hums against the moles on Kyungsoo’s neck, letting out a high whine (something he'll deny later.) Chanyeol’s hands make swirls and squiggles on Kyungsoo’s skin and he waits for the younger one to lead. Kyungsoo grips onto Chanyeol's forearms and huffs a “Wreck me” before Chanyeol is working purposely around and about Kyungsoo's body that leaves him gasping.

This is definitely different from the vanilla sex Kyungsoo has with Junmyeon.

☀︎

It wasn't always like this.

Kyungsoo could've sworn Junmyeon was the one. He could've told you that he was completely and utterly loyal to Junmyeon. And he was, for a time. He wanted to settle and start something beautiful, dip into being domestic with someone who is responsible enough to handle domestic life.

When Kyungsoo graduated from college, he left Chanyeol and all the unbearable heartbreak he had given him over the years. Chanyeol was toxic, unpredictable, a homewrecker. He was everything Kyungsoo wasn't looking for in a domestic partner. Sure it hurt like hell when Kyungsoo had to turn his back on who he thought was the love of his life but it was worth it because in the end he had Junmyeon.

Junmyeon was nice and caring, but vanilla in everything he did. He showed Kyungsoo he was willing to make this relationship work and that making Kyungsoo happy was his sole purpose. Kyungsoo had Junmyeon's undivided attention. It wasn't the same, which evidently isn't a bad thing, but in some ways it was.

Kyungsoo thought vanilla ice cream can be great on occasion but all he got was the same flavor everyday. The monotony was not what he thought being domestic was supposed to be like..It felt like limbo going back and forth between dreamy-heavenly-Neapolitan-flavored Chanyeol or staying with the tried-and-true-tested-vanilla-flavored Junmyeon.

You know it’s bad when you start reducing your love life to ice cream flavors.

☀︎

The comedown has always been pleasant.

It was nice back when Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were first learning and mapping out each other's bodies like the scared virgins they were. Until now, still knowing every mole and scar on each other bodies despite not having touched each other in ages.

Chanyeol hums against Kyungsoo's neck as the younger one slumps against him. Kyungsoo's fingers play 'connect the dots' with the moles on Chanyeol's chest and it makes him shiver.

 _He misses this_ , Kyungsoo thinks. The familiar warmth of Chanyeol's body against his, the comfortable silence that falls between them: everything said without anything ever really being said. Kyungsoo misses the way Chanyeol nuzzles into his hair to smell the strawberry scented shampoo Kyungsoo still uses to this day. And for a moment, Kyungsoo forgets the consequences he has to face when Junmyeon gets back home from Japan.

"I miss you." Chanyeol whispers against Kyungsoo’s shoulder, painting the words on his skin like he did when they experimented with body paint so long ago. Kyungsoo shivers, his fingers curling around Chanyeol’s and he leans up to kiss Chanyeol’s swollen lips.

"I miss you too, “ Chanyeol mumbles. Although his eyes are closed, Chanyeol smiles. Kyungsoo feels complete but also wrong at the same time.

Chanyeol squeezes Kyungsoo’s waist, getting him a very unmanly squeak out of the other. "What am I going to tell, Junmyeon?"

Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrow as he brushes the bangs out of Kyungsoo's face. "Well," Chanyeol's voice low and deep like it always is after sex, "How do you feel? What do you want?"

Kyungsoo sighs and ends up slumping against Chanyeol again.

 _I don't know_. 

☀︎

Kyungsoo giggles as Chanyeol's paint covered finger draws out patterns and random words on his skin.

Chanyeol likes how Kyungsoo is so willing to be laid out like this for him, indulging him in his crazy fantasies like body painting. Even though Kyungsoo had given him a strange look, he still said agreed.. The look on Kyungsoo’s face showed Chanyeol that Kyungsoo was satisfied with his decision.

Chanyeol's tongue darts out and licks at tip of Kyungsoo's cock. Kyungsoo's breath hitches, his fingers curling around the sheet of plastic they've layout in their living room. "You look so beautiful with all these colors, Soo." Chanyeol's hair has green in it from where Kyungsoo has previously run his finger through.

On a whim, Chanyeol grabs red and smears the paint on Kyungsoo's lips. His finger, now coated with red tracing lightly around the seams of Kyungsoo pink lips before he's coloring in the lines. He hums, satisfied with his work before dipping his fingers in blue, covering his own mouth with the hue.

Kyungsoo laughs when he realizes what Chanyeol has in mind and let's Chanyeol lean down, "Let's make purple," Chanyeol says before he captures Kyungsoo's lips in a kiss, paint swirling and mixing making a soft purple on their lips. Their tongues poke out from time to time, licking and teasing. Kyungsoo feels his body relaxing, thinking he could do this all day.

When Chanyeol pulls away, Kyungsoo laughs wholeheartedly. "You look ridiculous." He wheezes in between laughs.

Chanyeol frowns. "I could say the same about you, princess.” he says.

"Princess?" Kyungsoo echoes.

"Yes, Princess." Chanyeol confirms and Kyungsoo hits him, laughing when he knocks Chanyeol into the paint, his body covered with pigment. Chanyeol whines about the paint dripping in places it shouldn't be and squirms when Kyungsoo takes control.

Kyungsoo runs a finger down Chanyeol's paint-covered chest, colors mixing to make a color that doesn’t have a name.

"Mine." Kyungsoo whispers against Chanyeol's thigh.

"Yours." Chanyeol replies and Kyungsoo's heart swells.

_

 

(Kyungsoo now knows that that was complete and utter bullshit.)

☀︎

Chanyeol isn't the same person he was back in college.

He's more... mature, in a sense. He looks after himself better.. Plus, he's not really seeing anyone or fooling around. He's just Chanyeol. Kyungsoo's ex. Kyungsoo and Junmyeon's neighbor.

When Kyungsoo and Junmyeon moved into the adjacent apartment to Chanyeol's, Junmyeon comfortable with the thought of living next door to Kyungsoo’s ex. He actually felt insecure.

"I mean look at Chanyeol." Junmyeon says one Saturday morning. He points to the object of discussion and Kyungsoo sees what he's talking about. From their kitchen window, they can see Chanyeol mowing his backyard, shirtless, sweating in his half naked glory. Kyungsoo fights the urge to say something along the lines of "Damn, look at those abs", deciding against it because his boyfriend is right next to him.

"So?" Kyungsoo simply states, sipping on his now cold coffee. Junmyeon huffs and pulls at his own hair before returning his gaze to Chanyeol. His hand comes up and he pats his stomach, a slight pout on his lips and Kyungsoo laughs.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"What's bothering you?" Kyungsoo whines, ditching his mug of bitter coffee (Junmyeon never really understood how he liked it) and back hugging Junmyeon, chin resting on his shoulder.

"He has great abs." Junmyeon whispers.

"Is that all?" Kyungsoo mumbles into his shoulder.

"I'm afraid you'll run back to him." Junmyeon confesses.

 _Oh_. Kyungsoo laughs and tells Junmyeon he has nothing to worry about because Chanyeol is a mistake that'll stay in the past. "I love you," Kyungsoo states before getting on his knees and showing Junmyeon just how much he loves him.

For once, their relationship isn't so vanilla.

☀︎

 _A new day, different possibilities_ , Kyungsoo thinks. Maybe today he won’t call Chanyeol over.

Kyungsoo knows that that's pure bullshit when he finds himself gripping onto Chanyeol's shoulders as he opens Kyungsoo up with three fingers.

It's only 11 am.

Kyungsoo is ever-obedient as he stays still, fighting all urges to rock back and fuck himself on Chanyeol's glorious fingers. Chanyeol grips and messages one of Kyungsoo's ass cheeks with his free hand, Kyungsoo practically purring into Chanyeol's neck at the sensation. Chanyeol's fingers crook inside him, knuckle deep.

Kyungsoo clenches around Chanyeol’s fingers when Chanyeol's middle finger brushes lightly on his bundle of nerves.

"Chanyeol! Fuck!" Kyungsoo screams, losing against his self-control, rocking his hips back. Chanyeol nibbles and licks at Kyungsoo's shoulder, laughing when Kyungsoo begins to fuck himself on Chanyeol's fingers.

"I always forget how sensitive you are."

Kyungsoo whines in response and Chanyeol decides he's been prepped enough. His hand cups the back of Kyungsoo's neck, bringing him down to have their lips meet in such unrehearsed ways as he bottoms out.

Kyungsoo's legs shake, wiggling his hips to get the right angle. Chanyeol grasps Kyungsoo’s thighs like his life depended on it, feeling as though he would lose himself if he let go.

Kyungsoo clenches around Chanyeol, earning a string of groans and swears. The tip of Chanyeol's cock grazes just where Kyungsoo wants, making him shake violently, pushing his hips further down so Chanyeol's cock could sink further in.

Kyungsoo moans, mewls and groans as he fucks against Chanyeol, keeping the pace for both of them. His hips are coming up and going back down, his head thrown back in ecstasy, his eyes screwed shut as he focuses on the feeling of Chanyeol inside him. Chanyeol's mouth works around Kyungsoo's nipple, biting lightly and pulling just a bit. Kyungsoo is so torn. He doesn't know whether to lean his body more into Chanyeol's mouth or bounce higher.

It feels so new yet so familiar that he wants to scream in frustration. "Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol…" Kyungsoo chants, his legs getting weaker. He isn’t used to this because Junmyeon never fucks in this position. Chanyeol lets him do whatever Kyungsoo pleases and Kyungsoo is really starting to get addicted to the feeling of being in charge again.

Chanyeol hooks an arm under Kyungsoo's legs and lifts him high enough to change positions, ending with Kyungsoo on his hands and knees. Chanyeol eases into him again, making a sharp thrust that has Kyungsoo's torso coming down till his face is practically buried in the couch cushion. His moans are muffled and his fingers search for something to grab onto.

"Fuck, Kyungsoo," Chanyeol groans, "Why are you always so tight?" He punctuates each word with a thrust. Kyungsoo’s whine dies in his throat when Chanyeol picks up the pace, fucking into him thoroughly.

Kyungsoo's moans are getting higher and louder. Chanyeol has always taken pride in being able to make his lover fall apart. Kyungsoo's nails are digging into Chanyeol's lower back as he pulls him down to get more, always wanting more.

Kyungsoo's getting close, a bit disappointed he's isn’t going last much longer but _this_ , this is too good, too mind-blowing that he doesn't care. He twists his arm around, his fingers tightening in Chanyeol's hair and he pulls, Chanyeol’s eyes screwing shut and he moans.

"Chanyeol…" Kyungsoo whines, not caring if he sounds like a completely wrecked, whiny little bitch. Chanyeol knows what Kyungsoo needs and he gives it to him over and over and over again.

The sound of Chanyeol cumming resounds throughout the living room as does Kyungsoo’s moans when he comes. The red handprint on Kyungsoo's ass stings. Chanyeol's big hand comes to message the reddening skin and Kyungsoo sighs appreciatively.

"Thanks."

☀︎

"Junmyeon is coming back in two days."

Chanyeol stops tying up his shoelace and turns to look at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo blushes a light pink and hands Chanyeol a can of cheap knock-off cola from the Dollar Tree around the corner.

"I know." Chanyeol takes a sip, smacking his lips together. Kyungsoo finds the sound rather comforting. "You keep reminding me." Chanyeol states, he fingers playing with the can in his hand.

Kyungsoo sighs. "What does this mean, Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo's eyebrows furrow because he has to tell Junmyeon what has gone down in the two weeks he's been gone.

Kyungsoo doesn't want it to end but it has to.

Junmyeon is going to yell at him, say that he was right, that he knew Kyungsoo would do this, that he had trusted him but Kyungsoo had broken that trust . Right now though, it isn't about Junmyeon. Right now, it's about finding out what exactly this is.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo sip their drinks, silence falling between them, quiet enough for them to hear their sodas sizzling. Chanyeol's fingers graze Kyungsoo's palm and he let's him. Chanyeol draws squiggles and shapes into Kyungsoo's palm and he sighs.

This is nice, whatever this is. Old friends rekindling? Exes rekindling? Kyungsoo isn't entirely sure and neither is Chanyeol. There is too much to clear up and too much to discuss but neither of them want to ruin the moment.

Chanyeol definitely doesn't want to go when Kyungsoo is snuggling up to his side, nuzzling into his neck like old times. Kyungsoo's heart is beating rapidly and he thinks maybe, just maybe, he can keep his cake and eat it, too. But he knows he can't. And he won't.

He knows that this thing is not going to last nor blossom anymore after Chanyeol leaves tonight.

It'll be considered an affair. A simple want, a desire for another flavor other than vanilla. (He really should stop comparing human beings to ice cream. Or maybe he should just get the ice cream and be done with it.

Maybe vanilla isn't so bad. Junmyeon just might be the best thing in Kyungsoo’s life. Why would he throw away perfectly good ice cream just because he got tired of it once and decided to try a different flavor? Maybe he should stick to the flavor he knows before he gets a stomachache from too much experimenting.

"I'm just your neighbor." Chanyeol reminds him when he leaves that night. And that’s when Kyungsoo decides. Vanilla is okay. Vanilla is fine, because once he tells Junmyeon about Chanyeol then it’s all over for him.

"Yeah, you're just my neighbor."


End file.
